Rita Hayworth
Rita Hayworth, née Margarita Carmen Cansino, le 17 octobre 1918 à New York est morte le 14 mai 1987 à New York, actrice américaine. Elle fut l’épouse d’Orson Welles, du prince Ali Khan et de Dick Haymes. Biographie Le 17 octobre 1918, Rita Hayworth naît dans le quartier de Brooklyn à New York, sous le nom de Margarita Carmen Cansino. Elle est l’aînée d’une famille de trois enfants (deux jeunes frères). Son père, Eduardo Cansino, danseur assez célèbre, est d’origine sévillane. La mère de Rita, Volga, née Hayworth, elle-même danseuse notamment pour les Ziegfeld Follies, est fille d’acteurs irlandais. Elle avait fui le domicile de ses parents, bien décidée à monter sur les planches. Très vite, elle rencontre Eduardo et décide de le suivre dans ses tournées. Ils se marient en 1917. Dès ses premières années, elle se produit dans la troupe familiale des « Dancing Cansino » et danse notamment à 4 ans avec éventail et castagnettes, à l’occasion d’un récital au Carnegie Hall. Son père, qu’elle admire, exige d’elle un travail intense, il lui impose des cours de danse rigoureux et particulièrement contraignants. Le krach de Wall Street vient ébranler l’entente familiale et ses finances, et met l'école de danse en danger. Eduardo perd ses économies dans de mauvais placements. Et les Cansino, bohèmes dans l’âme, repartent sur les routes dans leur roulotte dès la première offre intéressante. Eduardo pousse sa fille à suivre ses cours de danse, et elle se révèle la plus disposée à prendre la relève. En 1933, La Warner Bros. Pictures lui fait passer un bout d’essai mais l’écarte, la jugeant trop ronde et de front trop étroit. D’autres la trouvent trop brune ou elle n’a pas le look qui convient. Elle tourne très vite un court métrage et danse dans un de ses premiers films L'Enfer (1935) aux côtés de Spencer Tracy, Eduardo en sera d’ailleurs l’un des chorégraphes. Elle apparaît dans plusieurs films de série B, Under the Pampas Moon, Charlie Chan en Égypte, Human Cargo où elle incarne les filles exotiques, mexicaines, égyptiennes, russes… Mais Sheehan a un projet d’envergure et veut faire de Rita une vedette grâce à un nouveau film Ramona avec pour elle un premier grand rôle. Elle rencontre Edward C. Judson, obscur homme d'affaires arriviste, qui après avoir visionné les rushes du film Ramona propose à Rita, fragilisée par la perte de son contrat, de s’occuper de sa carrière pour tenter de la propulser dans le cinéma. Très vite, il lui trouve des contrats dans des sociétés de petite envergure qui produisent des films de série B : elle tourne un petit rôle dans Meet Nero Wolfe pour la Columbia, deux westerns pour la Crescent Pictures Corporation et deux autres pour la Republic Pictures et la Boots and Saddles Pictures. Âgée de 19 ans, elle épouse Judson, de 20 ans son aîné, ce qui lui permet d'échapper à l’enfer familial. Judson se substitue totalement au père de la jeune starlette, toute docile. Dès lors, Judson la métamorphose. Il lui fait prendre des cours de diction, la persuade de changer totalement son « look », de se mettre à la diète, d’avoir recours à la chirurgie esthétique pour creuser l’ovale de son visage (en arrachant des molaires) et pour redessiner l’implantation de ses cheveux. Rita est trop brune et trop « latino ». Après des semaines de torture avec les séances d’électrolyse, il la teint en roux agressif. Continuant ses plans, il la présente entre-temps à Harry Cohn, le patron de la Columbia Pictures, qu’il connaît bien. Le producteur tombe sous le charme de la belle starlette et lui fait signer un contrat de sept ans de 250 dollars par semaine. Il prend en charge les frais pour parachever sa transformation et change son nom de Cansino par le nom de sa mère, Hayworth, pour faire plus distingué (avec un y, ce qui la distingue de son oncle, Vinton Haworth, également acteur). Elle apparaît pour la première fois sous son pseudonyme en 1937 avec le film Criminels de l'air (Criminals of the air) où elle exécute à nouveau des danses espagnoles. Elle tourne ensuite dans une douzaine de films de piètre qualité mais qui lui permettent tout de même d’acquérir plus de métier. Harry Cohn, réputé pour sa vulgarité, est très vite obsédé par la jeune starlette qui refuse ses avances. Orson Welles qualifie cette obsession par « un fantastique sens de la propriété ». Et Rita subit aussi bien une cour empressée que des humiliations répétées, Cohn faisant payer chèrement tous ses refus. Il épia toutes ses relations allant même installer des micros dans sa loge pour être au courant de tous ses faits et gestes. Ce qui ne l’empêche pas de renouveler à chaque fois ses contrats. Rita Hayworth se fait enfin remarquer dans le film d’Howard Hawks Seuls les anges ont des ailes malgré la présence écrasante de ses deux célèbres partenaires Cary Grant et Jean Arthur qui est alors la star de la Columbia. La Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer est la première des Majors compagnies à utiliser Rita. Le réalisateur George Cukor lui avait fait passer des essais en 1938, pour la comédie Vacances. La jugeant trop immature pour interpréter la sœur de Katharine Hepburn mais lui reconnaissant un charme indéfinissable, il la recommande deux ans plus tard à la Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer pour un rôle secondaire très glamour dans Suzanne et ses idées avec Joan Crawford. Harry Cohn la « prête » volontiers à la célèbre compagnie. Le public réagit immédiatement, à tel point que la Columbia doit tirer un grand nombre de photos publicitaires pour satisfaire ses admirateurs. En 1941, grâce à une photo de Bob Landry parue en couverture de Life magazine où elle apparaît à genoux sur son propre lit en déshabillé de satin et dentelle, elle obtient une popularité considérable auprès des G.I. américains engagés dans la Seconde Guerre mondiale. C’est le règne des pin-up girls et Rita est, avec Betty Grable, sans doute la plus populaire auprès de ces soldats qui épinglent les photos de leur star aux murs de leurs chambrées. Rita participe à l’Hollywood Canteen en dansant au bras des GI’s. En 1943, elle visite des bases militaires et des hôpitaux et fait une immense tournée pour soutenir le moral des troupes (on la voit en particulier en compagnie de Marlène Dietrich). À la Columbia, l’actrice se remet à la danse pour des comédies musicales comme Musique dans mon cœur et tourne dans deux petits bijoux avec Fred Astaire, L'Amour vient en dansant et Ô toi ma charmante. L’alchimie électrique des deux interprètes touche le public et à la grande joie des spectateurs, le couple explose littéralement l’écran. Dans ses mémoires, Fred Astaire écrit combien les deux films tournés avec Rita « furent de délicieuses expériences » et combien il avait aimé danser avec elle, peut-être même sa partenaire préférée selon l’historien du cinéma Glenn Shipley. « chacun de ses mouvements épousait les siens, comme jamais avec aucune autre partenaire ». Rita garda ces deux tournages comme précieux dans sa carrière « Fred était venu à la Columbia et m’avait demandée, il savait que j’étais danseuse… Sans lui, je n’aurai jamais joué dans ces deux films ». C’est en même temps que la sortie du film qu’elle divorce (22 mai 1942) d’un Edward Judson devenu menaçant, violent et d’une jalousie maladive. Les spéculations sur ses amours vont alors bon train, et outre une relation suivie avec son partenaire de Mon amie Sally, Victor Mature, on lui prête des liaisons avec David Niven, Gilbert Roland, Tony Martin et le collectionneur des conquêtes féminines, Howard Hughes. Après une année d’absence et la naissance de sa première fille, Rebecca, en décembre 1944, Rita reprend le chemin des studios et signe pour son prochain film. Gilda est un film phare dans la carrière de Rita dont l’image marque encore aujourd’hui tous les esprits. Incarnation de la femme fatale et de son extraordinaire fascination érotique, Rita Hayworth atteint son apogée dans ce film noir de Charles Vidor, son réalisateur fétiche. Une alchimie collective de gens pleins de talent va réunir tous les ingrédients pour engendrer la fascination. Dans une scène, devenue morceau d’anthologie, Gilda vêtue d’un fourreau noir retire ses longs gants en chantant l’incendiaire chanson « Put the blame on Mame », elle entrera à jamais dans la légende et ce « strip tease » suggéré reste un des sommets de l’érotisme au cinéma. Avec ce film, Rita Hayworth entre dans la légende cinématographique. Le succès est énorme et les retombées sont incroyables. Une expédition enterre au pied de la cordillère des Andes une copie du film destinée à la postérité. On vend un disque sur lequel, à travers un stéthoscope, ont été gravés les battements de cœur de Rita Hayworth. Alors qu’ils sont en instance de divorce, Orson Welles lui offre, comme un cadeau de rupture, son meilleur film, La Dame de Shanghai. Le divorce est prononcé le 1er décembre 1948. Après Gilda, un nouveau contrat est signé avec la Columbia qui lui donne une participation aux bénéfices et les cachets de Rita deviendront considérables (400 000 dollars par film). Elle crée la Beckworth Corporation Production (Beckworth : association des noms Becky diminutif de Rebecca sa fille et Hayworth) et produira deux films Les Amours de Carmen avec de nouveau Charles Vidor où elle emploie des membres de sa famille : son père chorégraphe pour les danses espagnoles, son oncle José Cansino avec qui elle danse le flamenco et son frère Vernon qui joue un soldat, puis L'Affaire de Trinidad de Vincent Sherman. Rita Hayworth décide, en 1948, de partir quelque temps en Europe, loin des lumières d’Hollywood, malgré le projet d’Harry Cohn de lui faire tourner un western Lona Hanson avec William Holden. Le 3 juillet, lors d’une fête à Cannes donnée par Elsa Maxwell, célèbre chroniqueuse américaine, Rita est présentée au prince Ali Khan. Un an plus tard, le 27 mai 1949, au terme d’une liaison placée sous le feu des tabloïds, Rita Hayworth devient princesse et se marie à Vallauris (Alpes-Maritimes) dans un faste purement hollywoodien. Elle aura une deuxième fille de cette union, la princesse Yasmin Aga Khan. Elle séjourne alors souvent à Cannes, dans la villa qu'y possède son mari (le Château de l'Horizon), ainsi qu'à Deauville. Mais le conte de fées est de courte durée. Rita qui voulait fuir Hollywood retrouve d’autres fastes encore plus contraignants. De plus, elle subit les tendances polygames de son mari, ce qui la blesse profondément. Le couple divorce en 1953. Elle fait un retour triomphal à Hollywood et en 1952 tourne dans L'Affaire de Trinidad. Ce film est lancé comme un nouveau Gilda, mais le charme n’agit pas. Les premières années de son retour à Hollywood vont être très difficiles pour Rita. Une bataille juridique va se dérouler pendant plusieurs années entre elle et Ali pour la garde de Yasmina, des menaces vont peser sur la vie de sa fille, des conflits continuels se prolongeront avec Harry Cohn, des ennuis naîtront avec la commission sur les « activités anti-américaines»… Elles vont être également marquées par un quatrième mariage, le 24 septembre 1954, qui va s’avérer désastreux, avec Dick Haymes, ancien chanteur des orchestres de Benny Goodman et de Jimmy Dorsey. Une fois encore, Rita va s'en remettre complètement à un personnage qui va se révéler aussi trouble que l'était Edward C. Judson, ce qui va la mener dans des imbroglios sans fin avec la presse dans une frénésie médiatique, la justice et sa vie privée. Par la suite, elle refuse le rôle de Maria Vargas dans La Comtesse aux pieds nus, qui lui rappelle trop sa vie personnelle, ainsi que le rôle de Karen Holmes dans Tant qu'il y aura des hommes. Un autre projet européen sur la vie d’Isadora Duncan ne verra pas le jour, Harry Cohn exigeant d’elle par le biais des tribunaux qu’elle fasse les deux films qu’elle lui devait encore avant de tourner pour une autre société. À la suite des disputes continuelles et des violences perpétrées par son mari, Rita demande le divorce fin 1955. Elle retourne à la Columbia en 1957 pour L'Enfer des tropiques avec Robert Mitchum et remporte encore de grands succès dans d’excellents films comme La Blonde ou la rousse avec Frank Sinatra, son dernier film à la Columbia. Bien qu’elle y interprète le rôle d’une femme mûre, elle sut administrer une belle leçon, par son jeu, son rayonnement et ses numéros dansés, à la nouvelle star de la Columbia, Kim Novak, désignée par Cohn pour la remplacer dans son « écurie ». Elle est heureuse de passer le flambeau et d’en avoir enfin fini avec Harry Cohn. Le déclin de Rita Hayworth est amorcé et les années 1960 voient son penchant pour l’alcool se répercuter fâcheusement sur son physique et son comportement. Les premiers symptômes de sa maladie apparurent : Rita est atteinte de la maladie d'Alzheimer qui était mal connue à l’époque, ses débordements d’humeur et ses altérations de mémoire furent mis sur le compte de la boisson. En 1962, on lui propose le rôle principal dans une pièce de théâtre, Step On A Crack, mais elle abandonne à la suite d'angoisses et d'un épuisement nerveux. La sachant à court d’argent, Robert Mitchum, son partenaire et ami de L'Enfer des tropiques, la fait engager dans ce qui sera son dernier film, La Colère de Dieu, elle terminera le film tant bien que mal malgré ses abus d’alcool et sa perte d’esprit. En 1980, un médecin diagnostique chez la star la maladie d'Alzheimer. En 1981, elle est placée sous la tutelle d’une de ses deux filles, la princesse Yasmina Khan qui deviendra une des plus efficaces porte-parole de l’Association pour la défense des personnes atteintes de la maladie d'Alzheimer et organisera au nom de sa mère des galas pour récolter des fonds. Le 14 mai 1987, Rita Hayworth s’éteint à New York. Elle est inhumée à Culver City, faubourg de Los Angeles, au cimetière Holy Cross. Elle possède une étoile sur le Hollywood Walk of Fame au 1645, Vine Street. Filmographie * 1935 : L'Enfer (Dantes inferno) d'Harry Lachmann : Une danseuse * 1935 : Under the Pampas Moon de James Tinling : Carmen * 1935 : Charlie Chan en Égypte (Charlie Chan in Egypt) de Louis King : Nayda * 1935 : Paddy O'Day de Lewis Seiler : Tamara Petrovitch * 1936 : Human Cargo d'Allan Dwan : Carmen * 1936 : Le Danseur pirate (Dancing Pirate) de Lloyd Corrigan : Une danseuse (non créditée) * 1936 : Meet Nero Wolfe d'Herbert J. Biberman|Herbert Biberman : Maria Maringola * 1936 : Rebellion de Lynn Shores : Paula Castillo * 1937 : Old Louisiana d'Irvin Willat|Irvin V. Willat : Angela Gonzales * 1937 : Hit the Saddle de Mack V. Wright : Rita * 1937 : Trouble in Texas de Robert N. Bradbury : Carmen Serano * 1937 : Criminels de l'air (Criminals of the air) de Charles C. Coleman : Rita * 1937 : Girls Can Play de Lambert Hillyer : Sue Collins * 1937 : The Game That Kills de D. Ross Lederman : Betty Holland * 1937 : Paid to Dance de Charles C. Coleman : Betty Morgan * 1937 : Le Fantôme du cirque (The Shadow) de Charles C. Coleman : Marie Gillespie * 1938 : Who killed Gail Preston ? de Leon Barsha : Gail Preston * 1938 : Special inspector de Leon Barsha : Patricia Lane * 1938 : Miss Catastrophe (There's Always a Woman) d'Alexander Hall : Mary * 1938 : Convicted de Leon Barsha : Jerry Wheeler * 1938 : Juvenile court de D. Ross Lederman : Marcia Adams * 1938 : The Renegade Ranger de David Howard : Mary * 1939 : Homicide Bureau de Charles C. Coleman : J.G. Bliss * 1939 : The Lone Wolf Spy Hunt de Peter Godfrey : Karen * 1939 : Seuls les anges ont des ailes (Only angels have wings) de Howard Hawks : Judy McPherson * 1940 : Musique dans mon cœur (Music in my heart) de Joseph Santley : Patricia Patsy O'Malley * 1940 : Blondie on a Budget de Frank R. Strayer : Patricia Patsy O'Malley * 1940 : Suzanne et ses idées (Susan and God) de George Cukor : Leonora Stubbs * 1940 : The Lady in Question de Charles Vidor : Natalie Roguin * 1940 : L'Ange de Broadway (Angels over Broadway) de Ben Hecht et Lee Garmes : Nina Barone * 1941 : de Raoul Walsh : Virginia Brush * 1941 : Affectionately Yours de Lloyd Bacon : Irene Malcom * 1941 : Arènes sanglantes (Blood and sand) de Rouben Mamoulian : Dona Sol des Muire * 1941 : L'Amour vient en dansant (You'll never get rich) de Sidney Lanfield : Sheila Winthrop * 1942 : Mon amie Sally (My Gal Sal) de Irving Cummings : Sally Elliot * 1942 : Six destins (Tales of Manhattan) de Julien Duvivier : Ethel Halloway * 1942 : Ô toi ma charmante (You were never lovelier) de William A. Seiter : Maria Acuña * 1944 : La Reine de Broadway (Cover girl) de Charles Vidor : Rusty Parker * 1945 : Cette nuit et toujours (Tonight and every night) de Victor Saville : Rosalind Bruce * 1946 : , film de Charles Vidor : Gilda Mundson Farell * 1947 : L'Étoile des étoiles (Down to Earth) de Alexander Hall : Kitty Pendelton/Terpsichore * 1947 : La Dame de Shanghai (The lady From Shanghai) de Orson Welles : Elsa « Rosalie » Bannister right * 1948 : Les Amours de Carmen (The Loves of Carmen) de Charles Vidor : Carmen Garcia * 1952 : Champagne safari de Jackson Leighter - Documentaire * 1952 : L'Affaire de Trinidad (Affair of Trinidad) de Vincent Sherman : Chris Emery * 1953 : Salomé (Salome) de William Dieterle : Princesse Salomé * 1953 : La Belle du Pacifique (Miss Sadie Thompson) de Curtis Bernhardt : Sadie Thompson * 1957 : L'Enfer des tropiques (Fire down bellow) de Robert Parrish : Irena * 1957 : La Blonde ou la Rousse (Pal Joey) de George Sidney : Vera Simpson * 1959 : Tables séparées (Separate tables) de Delbert Mann : Ann Shankland * 1959 : Ceux de Cordura (They came to Cordura) de Robert Rossen : Adelaide Geary * 1959 : Du sang en première page (The Story on page one) de Clifford Odets : Josephine « Jo » Brown Morris * 1962 : Les Joyeux Voleurs (The Happy Thieves) de George Marshall : Eve Lewis * 1964 : Le Plus Grand Cirque du monde (Circus World) de Henry Hathaway : Lili Alfredo * 1965 : Piège au grisbi (The Money trap) de Burt Kennedy : Rosalie Kelly * 1966 : Opération Opium (The Poppies Are Also Flowers) de Terence Young : Monique Markos * 1967 : Peyrol le boucanier (The Rover) de Terence Young : Aunt Caterina * 1969 : Le Bâtard (I Bastardi) de Duccio Tessari : Martha * 1970 : Sur la route de Salina (Road to Salina) de Georges Lautner : Mara * 1971 : The Naked Zoo de William Grefe : Mrs Golden * 1972 : La Colère de Dieu de Ralph Nelson : Senora de la Plata Catégorie:Actrice américaine Catégorie:Naissance en 1918 Catégorie:Décès en 1987